Lies for the Gullible
by SkinnyJeansNLattes
Summary: The Girl Next Door and The Blondie, writing paper aeroplanes. Every reply meant that the other fell in love a little deeper, even if it was 2am. But trust takes so much work to build, but so little to break... So Austin, why do it to her?
1. The Encounter

(a/n: Hey, this is my first fan fiction! Sorry for typos, grammar mistakes etc… Just to say, I have been inspired by some people's other fanfics, just if something is a little similar! But this isn't gonna be one of those cliché ones about self harm (no offence, I full respect people who go through that), people meeting by destiny or whatever or hating people then the next day they love each other.)  
Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Austin & Ally, or anything you recognise. Except the plot, it's kinda mine.  
Chapter 1: The new girl next door.

(A/N: Ermahgred it's one of those stories… Well tough cookies.) Ally's POV: I can't stop running; I need to hide right now. She's gonna find out. I need to find a safe place before she kills me. Please have mercy on me, I swear it wasn't my fault.  
"Ally! Where are you?"screeched the voice.  
"Achoo!" Oh come on. I had to sneeze didn't I?

Oh hi, I'm Ally (You-don't-know-my-middle-name) Dawson, the random girl in the class who you don't know unless you asked me for help. I'm also that girl with a crazy little sister who loves her dolls. I might have broken one of them by sitting on them. So I'm seeking refuge inside a wall of boxes.

"Ally?"

"Fine, come in Elsie!"

"We need a little chat Alls. Have you seen Callie?" She sweetly asks me, she knows the answer, she wants to hear it herself so I have to buy her a new one.

"Yes. She looks a little bit flat-out today sweetie."I equally sweet-talk her back.

"You know the drill Ally-cat."

"Damn.(a/n:sorry…) Fine, here's £7 for a new Callie." I dragged out the word new very unsubtly.

"Thanks ally! Can you come with me? I don't know where the shops are!"

Oh I forgot to mention, we moved to Miami because my Dad opened a new music shop called Sonic Boom and it's in Miami, because he got the land for a cheap price so we have to tag along. Also my sister is 8 not 5 or 6, she just likes to put on a show for everyone and it works a lot. Especially on me. We walk down to the nearest shopping centre, thanks Siri (a/n:a mall and I don't own siri) to buy Elsie a new Callie doll. Elsie skips next to me, singing a song that I wrote… yeah I write songs. But don't tell anyone right?

Suddenly a blonde headed idiot (a/n:again sorry for the swearing) knocks over my poor Elsie!

"Els! Are you okay?" I clutch my Elsie. She's basically the only family I have. My mum died when Elsie was born, so when I was 9, and my Dad basically goes off to business trips and leaves us £50 a week for food etc. We don't talk to my Grandparents anymore. My dad said "It's for the best" So I've basically looked after Elsie for my Dad. My and Elsie look so similar. It's just I guess she smiles a lot more than I do and she has slightly lighter hair than me. Sorry, I'm rambling… Old habits die hard I guess.

"I'm so sorry! Um, I didn't catch your name?" The blonde guy said, he actually looked really sincere.

"You could've caught my sister! Elsie, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay. Blondie, you now owe me an ice-cream, no buts!" Elsie said. She acts so similar to my mum.

"Oh, yeah sure," He smiled at me, briefly and smiled with Elsie and offered his hand to her "I know this great ice-cream parlour! Do you want to go?" He looked at me for permission and me, being the nice one obviously agreed. Before I knew it, he grabbed my hand and Elsie's to Mondays to Sundaes! (A/N: Don't know if that's a real place. I just thought of that awesome pun! But if it's real I don't own it.)

The blondie, talked to me and Elsie for a while, he said his name was Austin Moon, he likes, no scratch that, he adores pancakes, his parents own Moon's Mattresses! (a/n:don't own either) he lives Magnolia St., which coincidentally, is the same street we live in now. But what I loved the most is how much he engaged to both of us, especially Elsie! Austin has a personality of a child. But he can be mature at times too! But I didn't tell him much about me though. Austin obviously chose a pancake deluxe with chocolate sauce or his "usual" to the waitress. The waitress obviously has feelings for him, she batted her eyelids, touched his shoulder and that stupid (a/n: sorry!) romantic rubbish.

"Hah! Come on, did you even notice that girl?"I snorted, I couldn't handle it, he was so oblivious to those gestures!

"Who? Lauren?"He looked so confused!

"Yeah, she was totally checking you out!"

"No, was she? That's why I always get extra sprinkles…"

"Go get her number!"

"Um… No."

"Why? She's cute, and you're single!" I was actually wondering why he was.

"But, but no."

"Why?"

"She's actually-"

"But seriously, I still don't know your name!"

"Don't change the subject Moon!" Elsie shot back. Oh Elsie is so adorable. She took the cherry off Austin's Sundae in the process.

"That was my favourite part Elsie!" Everyone in the parlour turned their heads momentarily. "I will let you off this time."He whispered

"What's so special about that cherry?"I replied

"It had a mini pancake inside it." Austin pouted.

I really don't know why, I immediately trusted Austin, because if it was someone else who bumped into Elsie, I really would've picked a fight with them and probably tear their eyes out. We finished our sundaes and headed off to the toy shop.

This girl with bouncy dark curls was having a fight with her boss?

"Trish! Your 5 minute break ended one day ago!"

"Well my magazine needed to be looked at!"

"You're fired!"

The girl or Trish stomped away and as soon as she saw Austin, she looked happier.

"Hey Austin, picking up some ladies are we?"

"Wasn't that your 5 job this week?"

"6th actually, I got a job from you by being Dez or your wingwomanfor a day when he was ill in school, then you fired me."

"So Trish, this is..." He struggled again because I didn't tell him my name. He was turning slightly red!

"Ally, Ally Dawson." I shook hands with her and smiled.

"Something tells me we are going to be best friends!" I liked her already!

"Also, this is my little sister, Elsie!"Elsie gave Trish a hug and Trish gave her a Callie doll. I wonder how.

"OMG! Thank you so much Trish! Ally you need to be her bestfriend NOW!" I gave Austin a glance and he was smiling and turning red like a strawberry. How funny. I pulled Austin aside quickly.

"Thanks. But how did you-"

"Elsie kept on going on about it, I got the picture."

"Hey, do you want my number?" We exchanged numbers and went back to Trish and Elsie who were checking out clothes at another shop. I checked the time, 4:00pm. We were out for 1 and a half hours!

"Hey sorry guys, me and Els need to get going home, come on Elsie!"

"Hey we can walk with you!" Austin and Trish said simultaneously.

"Sure." We chatted about stuff and about food. Coz we like food.

Trish went home, she lives 3 doors down from us and opposite the street. When we got home, my Dad left a note on the door saying:

Hey Allygator, I'm at a conference; could you unpack some of stuff in the kitchen for your dinner? Sorry, Dad.

It was the day we moved in and he had to leave?

"What's wrong?" Austin inquired. He looked genuinely worried.

"My dad. Sorry Elsie hun, we have to unpack some more."

"I'll help !" Austin shouted excitedly, then quickly realised he was loud and a bit eager. "Well if you want me to."

"But don't you need to get home?"I asked. Where does he live? I just met him 2 hours ago and I'm this close to letting him in my house?

"Oh I actually live next door." My stomach felt weird. But I think it was the ice-cream. He smiled sheepishly.

"Um, okay sure."

"Ally, I think you and Austin should go out."Elsie looked at both of us with sincerity "Austin, I give you my blessing because you have a crush on her.

Austin reacted to this and blushed. He blushes too much. His eyes widened very subtly. Note the sarcasm in the last sentence.

"Pfftt whaaat…No?"Austin replied.

"We only just met Elsie, besides we need to unpack and make dinner after that okay?"

"Whatever you say AUSLLY."Elsie had made a ship name of me and Austin. Really Elsie, really?

Ally in the future: When remembering that day, I thought everything was okay I though it will stay like this forever. But being Gullible is one of the useless traits I have. I should've left my walls up. I should not of trusted Austin Moon.


	2. Before Those Gates Open

(a/n:Hey I think this might be the only double post I would do because it's my first story!)

Disclaimer: I don't own A&A characters or references or The man who never lied or anything you recognise. I do own Elsie and Mondays and Sundaes (unless that's actually a place then no.)

(a/n: Ally's /Anyone's conscience will be in **bold**)

Chapter 2: Being the new girl.

Ally in future:

_School… I'm smart but not a lot of people see me as that. I was normally the girl you don't know until you get paired up with her, but you still forget her name._

_School. The place where you see people for who they really are. _

Ally's POV:

OMG. It's the first day of Marino High! It's a fresh new slate for me! I wonder if I will be in any classes with Austin or Trish or this Dez guy they talk about. I imagine Dez to be crazy, but he may not be the smartest person on Earth but he really is smart when it comes to feelings and. L-

**LOVE**

I know! Why are you here again?

**Wasn't I the one who saved your sorry ass **(a/n:sorry)**from Dallas? **(A/n:that rhymed..)

Yeah bu-

**Look, I know you're not looking for more heartbreaks but Austin, well I think he may be too misleading.**

No, he's sweet and loves children and he has a funny personality and-

**Oh Ally. Dear, dear Ally. You're already falling for the blonde hair wonder.**

But I'm trying to keep my walls up, I'm really trying. He's just a fantasy crush.

**But Ally, remember what Dallas did? What were his traits again? I can't quite remember dear.**

Don't-

**Ah yes, he was sweet, charming and loved kids. Oh and he had a "friend" he was close with, **_**very **_**close with, Ally BABE?**

Don't call me that! You were broken too. You made me do this to myself. Especially to Elsie.

**I did the best for Elsie! I told her not to love until you saw who they really were. But she's too young to know all of-**

Just SHUT UP! I don't need this. Look, you've warned me. Just let go of Dallas already.

**But I'm here because **_**you**_** still love him, babe.**

**Just don't get too close Ally. Just do yourself that favour. Just this time.**

I don't believe in love, if it never existed.

**Good girl, now don't forget. I'm not another person. I'm just you.**

Oh! I have a text!

FROM: AUSTIN

Hey Alls, do you & Els want a lift to school?

A x

He sent me a kiss! Do I send one back? I'll do it so it isn't awkward. Yeah so it isn't awkward…

**It sounds like you're trying to convince yourself**

TO: AUSTIN

Sure, I'll be out in 5

Ally x

I quickly finish my breakfast and brush my teeth; get my bag and phone and get Elsie outside.

"Oooh, Austin has a shiny car! It's red!" Elsie exclaimed. She sounded so childlike. Like Austin.

**You're doing it again.**

"Hey Austin, thanks for this."I smiled.

He sort of blanks out for a few seconds.

Austin's POV: (a/n: ermagerddd)

"Yeah that's okay, who wants the front seat?"

"Me!" Oh Elsie, so much like her lovely sister.

She looks really beautiful, effortless but simply wonderful.

**Austin. You're doing it again. **

Shut up, she's different OKAY? Can I at least trust someone again? Is that too much to ask?

**Austin, she looks so fragile. Her façade is starting to breakdown. You can see it. From a quick glance, she looks so independent and headstrong. When she thinks you're aren't looking, she just looks so small. **

I know. We are practically the same.

**I know, sadly. Don't get too close Austin. Remember Cassidy.**

How can I forget?

**Nobody could forget the name of Cassidy Jayne Lee.**

Nobody's POV:

Well everyone looked happy enough. They weren't being unhappy or too happy either. They just sat, talking about stuff until Elsie was dropped off at her Primary school. But after that, well the ride to Marino High was quiet. Until one of Austin and Ally's favourite songs came on the CD player on Austin's car. The song was The Man Who Never Lied by Maroon 5. Austin was the only one singing the song while Ally was just humming along with him.

In the middle of Hollywood Boulevard  
Screaming at each other, screaming at each other like oh oh ohh  
Can't take it any more oh oh oh  
Like a tragedy, like a dark comedy  
Laughing at each other, laughing at each other like oh oh oh  
It isn't funny anymore oh oh oh

I was the man who never lied  
Never lied until today  
But, I just couldn't break your heart  
Like you did mine yesterday  
I was the man who never lied, (oh oh oh)  
I was the man who never lied, (oh oh oh)

Sometimes honesty is the worst policy  
Happy ever after, happy ever after, let it go oh oh  
You never need to know oh oh (a/n:potatoes)  
I don't wanna be picking up all of these tiny little pieces, tiny little pieces, of your heart  
Wont do it any more

I was the man who never lied  
Never lied until today  
But, I just couldn't break your heart  
Like you did mine yesterday  
I was the man who never lied, (oh oh oh)  
I was the man who never lied, (oh oh oh)  
I was the, I was the yeah, yeah, oh, oh

In the middle of Hollywood Boulevard  
What am I doing, Hollywood Boulevard?  
In the middle of Hollywood Boulevard  
Screaming at each other, scream

I was the man who never lied  
Never lied until today  
But, I just couldn't break your heart  
Like you did mine yesterday

I was the man who never lied  
Never lied until today  
But, I just couldn't break your heart  
Like you did mine yesterday  
I was the man who never lied, (oh oh oh)  
I was the man who never lied, (oh oh oh)

Austin&Ally's POV:

**What are you doing? **

I guess we'll start off as friends.

Nobody's POV:

They were literally polar opposites. But they were the same on one thing: Music.

**Austin in future:**

_Little did I know, that song would play out later. No-one told me It would happen._

**(A/n: that was a very tense/angsty chapter! Well if you found the hidden A/N in the lyrics please write a review on how you think of this story and what ideas I should add in my story! Also add the A/N subtly into your review, I also wouldn't mind at least 6 reviews... Please?)**


	3. The Encounter (Austin's POV)

(A/N: This one's basically the first chapter in Austin's POV, it's mostly Austin thinking.)

Disclaimer: Sadly, I own nothing you recognise except from Elsie and Lauren.

Austin's POV:

"Austin, could you go down to the shops and get me a new hair dryer?"My mum asks me. She finally has broken her 18th century hair dryer that makes the weirdest noises ever. Well I don't feel like doing it but I think she's lying so she can cry to a Ryan Gosling movie when I'm out. Trust me; I've encountered the horrible mess.

Oh, I'm Austin "Awesome" Moon. No, I know, people don't call me that. My middle name is Monica. Just don't tell anyone right?

I walk down to the shops with Trish, one of my friends. Apparently her 5 minute break at her new job at Toys4U (a/n: don't know if it's real but don't care) ended a day ago.

We arrive at the Miami Shopping Centre. (A/n: dunno if that's a thing)

I just passed by Mondays to Sundaes… I really need to eat there again. PANCAKES. OMG.

**Austin. You had pancakes this morning. Actually, you brought some with you. Open your bag.**

Umm I knew that duhh. I open my bag and grabbed some pancakes. I finish my last bite and something bumps into me. A little girl, she looked around 8 or 9. She was on the floor and looked quite shocked. What a great day already Austin.

I was actually quite scared of the girl as she was giving me evils.

"Els! Are you okay?"

I soon found out later her name was Elsie after her big sister? Well she kept on asking her if she was okay.

I asked for her name but then got thrown back with a harsh reply.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Blondie?" I shot my head up. No one has called me blondie since… **Cassidy. **Shut up! "You now owe me an ice cream, no buts!" Wow this girl is sassy. But she just gave me a great excuse to go to Mondays to Sundaes! Austin 1-0 Conscience

**You know I'm technically you.**

Shut up. I want some victory.

**No you want some pancakes.**

Hell yeah I do. (a/n:sorrriieee)

I asked her if we could go to Mondays to Sundaes and looked at her big sister for consent. Yes! She agreed! I grab their hands and run to Mondays to Sundaes! We actually talk for a while, I told her some of my life story, but she just listens. At the same time, I try to work out her name. I hope it begins with an A because that would just be awesome!

She tells me that Lauren was flirting with me… I knew that. It's just she kinda has a crush on me and I don't want to tell her I know because: that would be really embarrassing!

**Mostly because you told Cassidy. **

Go away!

But I tried asking for the girl's name and Elsie, sassed with me again and took my cherry stuffed with a mini pancake. I was paying for the ice-cream! But the girl insisted she would pay. But then I argued and then got my way. Then I realised I could've got a free ice-cream. Damn. (a/n: sorry)

After we finished, we took Elsie to the toy shop and I quickly and subtly (I hope) texted Trish to get this Callie Doll for Elsie because she kept on going on about it and that I would pay for it later.

_To: Trish the loud one._

_Hey, no questions just please save me a Callie doll at the toy shop please?_

_Thanks!_

_A_

BEEEEP. A new text! Wow, Trish must be really bored.

_From: Trish the loud one._

_Yeah sure, but is there something you're not telling me?_

_Trish _

_To: Trish the loud one_

_Thanks! And I said No QUESTIONS! Besides you'll see when I get there_

_A_

Well that went okay. We arrive and as usual, Trish is arguing with another boss of hers. Trish, hurry up! Oh and that was over, she stomps over to us and realises why I needed the Doll. I hope?

Well I try to introduce Trish to the girls and I realise once again, I don't know the older girls name. Damn. (a/n:sorry)

"Hey Austin, picking up some ladies are we?" she gives me a raised eyebrow. Thanks Trish. I really needed that.

Wait wasn't this Trish's 5th job of the week? Oh no I've been corrected, it's 6. Apparently I was her boss aswell. Oh yeah, she was being Dez for the day. She sucked at that, badly.

"Ally," Wow, that totally begins with an A! Yes! "Ally Dawson." Wow her surname is cool too. Now that I've realised it, Elsie and Ally pretty much look alike. That is so cute!

**Oh so you're calling Ally cute?**

You know I didn't mean that in that way!

**Sureee. ;) **

Trish gives the doll to Elsie, Elsie's eyes light up like it was Christmas, how adorable. I stare at her as she tells Ally to be her best friend now! As Elsie and Trish were talking about flappy bird, the new app, Ally pulls me aside and thanks me. She looks really sincere as if someone made her the Queen. Well I don't know? I can't think of a better metaphor!

"Hey, do you want my number?" She asks, wait? Is she blushing? Well I give her mine and vice versa. Then we return to Elsie and Trish who were at Clothes101 and Trish is wearing the uniform from that shop. Why do they even hire her? Her time at work is just as short as the interviews you do with her.

Ally looks shocked for a brief second and tells Elsie she needs to go home. I suggest to walk home with her **and Elsie don't forget Austin**, as does Trish. I remember her saying she lived on the same street as us. Magnolia St.! That is so cool! We walk home and we talk about food. This is cool because we all happen to like food. Ally's favourite type of food is Italian, and her favourite food is pickles. Pancakes are better in my opinion. We soon reach Trish's house and she goes in.

"Trish don't forget, your 10 minute break ended 20 minutes ago!" Ally said sarcastically. I was just about to say that!

**Great minds think alike, huh Austin?**

We walked to Ally's house and she looks just confused and just saddened.

"What's wrong?"

"My dad," She passed me the note "Sorry Elsie hun, we need to unpack."

I quickly offer to help, like a gentleman should.

**Just a bit too eagerly, tiger.**

"Well if you want me to."

Ally asked me where I lived. I told her I lived next door to her so it was fine.

As soon as I came to the house, I realised I have never been inside before. It was just like my house but backwards if you know what I mean. Ally chose the room right by my window! She says she likes the view of her garden and the front of her house in one place and I agreed.

I helped them unpack their food and I found a Pancake Mama's (a/n: don't know if it's real) packet mix! Yes! We obviously had pancakes for dinner and some chocolate sauce on top of them.

"Austin, I've only had 2 and you had 6!"Ally moaned, well I gave her my last one and she gave me a hug. "Thanks Austin, and not just for the pancake, but for helping me and Elsie."

"Yeah, thanks blondie!" Elsie pipes in.

"Please don't call me that!"I whined.

"Aw, is blondie hurt?" Ally asks, head cocked to the side.

"Pfft, no?" I said back. I think it sounded more like a question, and there is my manliness gone.

After Elsie had gone to bed, we watched a movie while making a cool den out of boxes and blankets! How cool! We chose a Ryan Gosling one. Guess who chose that?

**Your Girlfriend?**

Shut up! Well Ally chose the movie, and she snuggled into my shoulder, even if I smell like pancakes and awesomeness. Yeah forget the last part.

We finished packing after that and we had a little pillow fight and it ended mercilessly by me tickling Ally, while my manliness I could say it was an easy feat!

I soon left her house and went to my room where Ally was by her window, sitting by her piano. Who knew she could play right? We have a little chat and it finishes by me falling asleep whilst listening to Ally playing the man who never lied on piano. Huh, that's one of my favourite songs. This girl has good taste! Then she finishes with an unfamiliar tune. I guess she composes things herself, maybe she writes songs! That would be awesome.

I wake up the next day to a paper aeroplane on my floor nearest to the window.

_I hope you had a good night Moon,_

_See you tomorrow,_

_Ally x_

(A/n: that was a sweet ending! Also I think Ally's Conscience is a bit harsher than Austin's who is more teasing than mean. But I got excited so i wrote this anyway even if I don't get as much reviews! GASP. )

Shoutout to:

phia514 - Thanks for the review!

Check out all her stories, but one in particular is

From the beginning!

It's just adorable and yah.

Keep writing, keep shining and keep trying!

x


	4. Notes, Minds and The Past

(A/n: So hey guyz, this one is basically Austin's POV when Ally and Austin get to school...)

Disclaimer: Don't own anything you recognise except Elsie, Lauren and Miss. Perry, Miss. Jones and Mrs. Lotte…

Austin's POV:

So we finish singing along to the man who never lied, or I did anyway. Ally doesn't sing along, but she hums and taps her fingers along the armrest. She's just looking out the distance, there is definitely fear flashing in her eyes. But Ally disguises it very well.

**But you can't disguise the fact you like her…**

Go away.

**Fine Blondie.**

I really feel like eating some pancakes, I could just feel the subtle taste of butter and the icing sugar topped on the fluffy cloud of golden delight which is the ultimate pancake. Or the one I had this morning.

**I bet you would want to taste Ally's lips.**

Don't even go there.

But before you ask, I'm not one of the jerky popular cliché types. Actually there are no jerky people in our school. Well except Tilly…but she hates everyone. I know what you're thinking, dang no drama, not much at all.

**Oh yeah, no one to protect precious Ally from.**

Leave me alone! It's not working; your stupid little tactics making me fall in love with any girl I see!

**Oh Austin, but Ally… hmm, she's different. She has courage, she has something to HIDE. **

I ignore that stupid comment.** Ahem! **Then I drive through the Marino High Gates. I look at Ally and squeeze her hand to reassure her that it will all be okay. She flinches slightly but recovers. Why? Well she looks at me, furrowing her eyebrows.

"Don't worry Alls, it's gonna be just fine. Besides Trish will be there and I'll introduce you to Dez! Kira, Brooke, Dallas and," Her eyes widen slightly then return to its normal size after the mention of Dallas. "Elliot will like you!" "Alls, are you okay?"

"Yeah. Just one question, what's Dallas' last name?"

"Adams, why?" She breathes out a sigh of relief.

"Just I knew a Dallas once Aust." She smiles, genuinely for the first time since yesterday.

We jump out of the car and one by one, Trish comes and greets Ally and Dez comes and hugs Ally and gives her some Ham from his bag. She gives me a look and I smile back, shaking my head. Man, I wish I could hide pancakes like that! Kira soon comes over and gives Ally a welcome cupcake. I might've told a few people she would be coming…oops. Well Kira, as far as I know, is the kindest person I've ever known.

**As well as your ex Austin.**

I know that! Anyway, Brooke and Ally talk as Brooke compliments Ally's outfit. She says

"This? I literally rushed to get to school this morning!" Well she looked like anything but rushed…

**She looks like your future girlfriend!**

Elliot and Dallas give her a warm welcome too. They do this to all the girls, hoping to get a date. How sad!

**Ooh, is that jealously blondie?**

I give up now. Anyway she links arms with me while Trish walks by her, with Dez walking next to me and Kira and Brooke walking behind us as well as Elliot and Dallas talking about how "hot" Kira and Brooke are, not so discreetly.

**Oh, but I bet you think Ally is more beautiful than any girl. Am I right? Or is Cassidy still on your mind?**

Just please stop. You miss her as much as I do.

**Like I said Blondie, we are the same. So tell me, are you over Cass?**

Yes, I'm over her I mean yeah, we used to date for 3 years but when I saw her with-

**It sounds like you are convincing yourself. Not anyone else, but yourself.**

I know. I'm sorry.

**Me too. **

Well as soon as the others leave for first, I go to the main office with Alls to collect her planner, locker number and timetable.

Alyssa-Marie Dawson.

Monday:

P1: English

P2: Music

Break

P3: Science

Lunch

P4: Music

P5: History

Yes! We are all in the same classes and she picks music! Music? Huh, like Cassidy.

**Yeah, like Cassidy. **

Well we walk over to English where Miss. Perry, our young English teacher Dallas has a MAJOR crush on, excuses us for being late and sits Ally next to me.

**You like that, huh? Ally or Alls, likes being with you too ;).**

And I actually find Ally passing me a note that read:

_Oh why don't you look at that, we are in the same classes together, who knew?_

_The girl next door_

_X_

I smile looking at that note. I like that Ally lives next door to me, it's like we could be closer than anybody else because of that. I don't know.

**Still denying Moon?**

I breathe out a sigh. I reply back to the note saying:

_Yes we are Alls, but I'm glad you have a view of this (me) every lesson now ;)._

_Blondie_

_X _

I discreetly pass the note back to Ally and she reads it, her expressions changing at the pace she read at. And boy was that fast. I winked at her and she blew me a kiss back, I pretended to catch it and I think I blushed. Dang. But she was blushing too so it doesn't matter.

**Haha, love is in the air. I can feel it all around.**

Shut up.

But soon, the bell rings and we are on our way to music. I open the door out of English and my books are on the floor, and among those books were a little note with very familiar writing.

_Oh I'm a very lucky girl aren't I? See you in Music, I told the teacher you would be late, I wonder who dropped your books?_

_The girl next door_

_X_

_P.s It might be me. ;)_

I shake my head at this predictable Ally Dawson behaviour. I remember last night when we talked by our windows and opening her note that next morning.

**You'll have your first kiss with Ally soon! You'll look forward to that blondie! ;)**

I walk to my next class and Miss. Jones and Mrs. Lotte tell me to sit next to Ally as she was sitting on her own, writing in her brown diary, thinking of something to write down.

**Maybe it's about you?**

Maybe, just maybe.

(A/N: sorry, this was just kinda boring? I don't know but this is my last chapter before I go to Lyme Regis for the last week of Easter and I have to have some family time, so enjoy!

Please read any of phia514's stories as they are awesome and just amazing and EnvyNV's sneaking out and suspicions because it's really cool and like ermahhggeerrdd. Make sure to give these two reviews! Also I like reviews too, anything I need to improve or ideas for the next chapters would be welcome!)

Keep writing, keep shining and keep trying,

SkinnyJeans&Lattes!


	5. Feelings and Songwriting

(A/n: I just realised I can use my Ipad for this and reuse a doc to write another chapter! Yay! Thanks so much for reviewing! I have 7 reviews, and a massive thank you to phia514, emmybretho and that cool random guest!)

disclaimer: I don't own anything except Elsie, Lauren and teachers.

Ally's POV:

I guess the first day is going well! I'm just glad I have new friends, No D-

**Dallas? Seriously BABE. He's in the past forget about him! Stop being so weak and just stop flinching. **

I'm trying! I can't forget what he did overnight! I'm sorry.

**Well try harder because the blonde hair wonder is noticing and you know you like him.**

Sure.

I enter the music class and say that Austin may be a little bit late, and they seat me towards the back. Alone. Why thank you teachers I feel so welcome. Notice the sarcasm.

**But you just can't wait for blondie to sit next to you, Alls?**

Just go away. I thought you would give me a break and you've changed ever since Dallas so stop taking it out on me you idiot! You are doing nothing to help me!

**Like I keep saying Ally. I'm just you. You're arguing with yourself. **

I guess nobody wins, huh?

**I guess not, BABE. Now act cool, blondie is approaching! Write in your book! **

So I do just that. As if right on cue, Austin sits next to me and passes me a note it reads:

_Why don't you look at that? I'm going to have to show off my sexy body less as I was a minute late. Not so lucky now are you?_

_Blondie_

_x_

_P.S seriously, who dropped my books? Aha joking. No really?_

Austin is not the sharpest tool in the box is he?

**But he'll do the job for you Alls ;), maybe even a better boyfriend than Dallas as you like blonde hair wonders like Austin...**

Whatever.

Well I start to write a song, this is the first part:

_Oh no, did I get too close?_

_Oh, did I almost see, what's really on the inside?_

_All your insecurities, all the dirty laundry,_

_never made me blink one time._

_Unconditional, Unconditionally, I will love you,_

_unconditionally. _

_There is no fear now, let go and just be free._

_Coz I will love you, unconditionally. _

_(A/n : don't own Katy Perry's song.) _

**Doesn't this song remind you about someone? Like a certain blondie? **

I try to ignore the voice in my head and get along with the work after Miss. jones finishes gossiping with Mrs. lotte. Probably doing the 'who's a virgin and who isn't' how sad.

**But you won't be a virgin when you get together with blondie over there who's been staring at you for the past few minutes. Write the note girl.**

So I wrote him another note:

_Well too bad because you're too busy staring at me. You don't think I've seen you stare at me as much as your pancakes and that there blondie is something._

_The girl next door who you're staring at._

_x_

_P.S do I really need to tell who dropped your books on the floor? _

I pass the note to Austin and he opens it and you can guess what part he is reading by looking at his expressions. Then he points to me after he finishes reading. Then I give him an "are you joking me" look.

The Miss. Jones gives us our task, to write a song about the person sitting next to you. Really? About blondie? Oh come on. It's gonna turn out like-

**A love song about how much you love him and he's gonna do the same****.**

I have a teeny tiny crush that is all.

Ally in future:

I never knew the "teeny tiny" innocent crush would turn into something else. It was something I never had with Dallas. Love. But he broke my heart harder than Dallas 1000 over. I'm still not over it. But it's been 2 weeks.

"It's okay Ally. I think he would never mean to hurt you. I promise. And I can tell you this, he is doing worse than you are. I've heard he's not eating pancakes. And that tells you something."

"Elsie, I know you are young, and at the same time you're old enough to understand. It's just you don't know what he had done. I need to tell you everything because you'll understand everything. Everything Austin had done.

I see Austin by his window, tearstained and had grey circles under his looks at me for a brief second and walks away as quickly as he came into view. He comes back later and sends a paper aeroplane into my window. I open it up and it read:

Austin's POV(now):

_You like the good boys_

_So I'm not invited to the plans you make_

_When you're with your friends_

_But you know bad boys_

_You can't deny it_

_They can always show you where the fun begins_

_Hey now baby,_

_No doubt about it, girl_

_You drive me crazy_

_I'm pleading guilty to the way you make me_

_Wanna steal your heart_

_Steal your heart_

_Call me criminal_

_I won't deny you make me want it all,_

_Everything you are_

_So lock it up_

_Go on and try it_

_No matter what you do_

_I'm gonna steal your heart_

_I confess,_

_I kinda like it that you're innocent_

_Keeping up your guard_

_I'll break it down_

_So you can't hide it_

_No matter what you do_

_I'm gonna steal your heart_

_You're a good girl_

_The perfect picture of an angel's smile_

_From a magazine_

_But it's a new world_

_And I know so well the side of you_

_No one's ever seen_

_Hey now baby,_

_No doubt about it, girl_

_You drive me crazy_

_I'm pleading guilty to the way you make me_

_Wanna steal your heart_

_Steal your heart_

_Call me criminal_

_I won't deny you make me want it all,_

_Everything you are_

_So lock it up_

_Go on and try it_

_No matter what you do_

_I'm gonna steal your heart_

_I confess,_

_I kinda like it that you're innocent_

_Keeping up your guard_

_I'll break it down_

_So you can't hide it_

_No matter what you do_

_I'm gonna steal your heart_

_You're gonna keep it_

_Just like a secret_

_Baby, believe me_

_You gotta free it_

_And you'll have everything you need_

_You like the good boys_

_So I'm not invited to the plans you make_

_When you're with your friends_

_But you know bad boys_

_You can't deny it_

_They can always show you where the fun begins_

_Call me criminal_

_I won't deny you make me want it all,_

_Everything you are_

_So lock it up_

_Go on and try it_

_No matter what you do_

_I'm gonna steal your heart_

_I confess,_

_I kinda like it that you're innocent_

_Keeping up your guard_

_I'll break it down_

_So you can't hide it_

_No matter what you do_

_I'm gonna steal your heart_

_(a/n I don't own and I know a lot of people do this in their fanfics that Austin. Writes this so i don't care I still find it adorable... especially the show version.)_

Well. I finish this song about Ally. I mean I met her a day ago and she intrigues me and she just attracts me to her. I am normally a very very very bad songwriter. Even Dez had to help me one time. And that just still turned out wrong.

"Austin!" I hug Dez and 'what up' him.

"hey Dez?!" I quickly try and hide my song away from him. And that failed.

"yeah, and what are you doing, oh, writing a song because you are pretty bad at doing that, just to let ya know."

"why thank you very much." He sits next to me on the bench.

I explain to him its about an assessment our music teacher gave us, to write a song about the person who's next to you and it happened to be Ally.

"So you like this Ally girl, am I right?"

" What can I say? She's so intriguing and pretty and funny and adorable and sweet and she is coming towards us act COOL!"

"Hey Austin... And Dez?

"Hey Ally, and yeah dude she is cu-" I step on Dez's foot and he corrects himself "cool, pretty, ooww! Cool." Ally gives him a strange look.

"Oh gotta go, the bell just went... Austin? Helloooo..." I was just staring at Ally's big eyes and she just looked amazing... "pancakes."

"oh where! Tell meeee!" I plead. Come on, I'm hungry.

" whhhaaaaaattt I didn't say pancakes Austin..."

'Ally, I just met you this morning and I can tell you are a very bad liar." Dez intervenes.

Well we get our science stuff and head to Mr. Cary's class. With Ally, Dez and Trish.

Ally in future:

I read the scrumpled up note and smile, and remember that conversation between Austin, Dez and I, because I overheard all the things he said about me then mentally scold myself. I find Elsie reading it and smiling at the same time.

" He wrote this for you? Ally... Just give him another chance, he's suffering and he really regrets doing it. It was you getting the worse out of the choice or what he did. Just think about it." Elsie just sighs after what she said, hugs me and walks out the room. I send him another aeroplane back. Then he picks it up.

(a/n: well I'm just glad I get to write another chapter. I will soon reveal about Dallas, Cassidy and what was in the aeroplane within the next few chapters. Okay? Just to say future POVs are 1 and a half years later.)

Just send me reviews for advice or guesses on plot! Might make a new chap tomorrow, but until then, read authors note on top and check those people out except random guest coz they don't have an account but thank you random guest, you know who u are xx

keep writing, keep shining and keep trying,

SkinnyJeansNLattes!


	6. Couples and Compounds

(A/n: sorry for not making a new chap yesterday, I made a sad oneshot or it could be a two shot. But I'm making a new chapter! Let's just say it has what Dallas did to Ally, or what he did to make ALLY pretty much want to murder him and make him scream bloody murder as payback.)

disclaimer: don't own anyone except Elsie and mr. Cary.

Ally in future:

Let's just say I'm glad Austin didn't do what Dallas had done. He almost hit my sister and he spread some nasty rumours about me. But more on that later.

"What did you write to Austin?" Elsie asks.

"That's for me to know and you to find out." I bop her nose with my index finger.

"But I'm trying to find out?" She cocks her head. Adorable.

"Elsie, you are so like him."

"So you must like him too am I right?" She raises one of her eyebrows.

"..."

"and tbh Ally awkward silences don't make that sentence forgettable." She pokerfaces.

Well I wrote well... Let's just say I wrote:

Austin in future POV

_Dear Austin,_

**She wrote to me! I can't believe it. Maybe she'll forgive m- what?**

_I'm sorry. I want to forgive you. I really do. But you came too far to back out. Am I right? What you said to me... And what you did to me...Well let's just say after you got your spotlight, you changed. Big time. _

**No Ally! I'm the same guy you fell in love with! I never meant to lash out on you! Or do it. No please.**

_I'm sorry that I will never reach your standards because you think i'll forgive you instantly because of a song you wrote that proved that you once loved me._

**But. I just wanted to prove to you I still love you, not that I was sorry, because I was planning something for the sorry.**

_Austin. I still love you. _

**Really? But-**

_But it just doesn't feel right anymore._

**What?! No please! **

_I hope you're happy with Cassidy. I guess she'll be your new songwriter?_

**I never loved Cassidy the way I loved you.**

_yours truly,_

_The girl next door._

**She was my girl next door. I've screwed up. Why did I meet her? But I was bound to anyway, I mean come on she lives next door to me.**

"You know Austin I think you should stop thinking out loud. You know I'm still here."

"Oh sorry Dez. Anyway well science that day... Let's just say I realised then I fallen for her. Even if I've met her for a day. Was that so bad?"

"You tell Ally all those things you said about her just now. I mean it's not gonna get her trusting you again but it's a good start. Or write her another song? And no austin. I mean you and Ally belong together. And to be honest. Even for a day with Ally, you looked happier than I've ever seen you since... Y'know Cassidy."

Austins POV:

As we walk into Mr. Cary's the science teacher's room, the bell goes and people stare at Ally because she's new. Well this happened the last couple of lessons so I guess she should get used to it.

"Today class, we will find compounds..."he drones. How boorriinngg.

Well 3 minutes, that is a record for paying attention before I zone out! Way to go Austin. But I get too distracted by the innocent brunette to my right. She has a curl spiraling around her finger, she twirls it as she has a concentrated look on her face as she takes notes with her other hand. She looks so adorable when she does that.

**But Austin, you finally admited you like her.**

Okay. you got me. I'm just not gonna argue with you.

So guess who got partnered with Ally? This guy! Oh yeah... *points to self*

Well she basically does all the work while I get the equipment and then she slips... Oh then she finds herself in my arms... How did she get there I wonder.

I zone out for 2 seconds to find myself staring at a blushing, beautiful brunette. I widen my eyes as I realise I'm blushing myself and place her back on the ground.

I look around as everyone was staring at us and giving us looks and as soon as they realise me and Ally are look at them, they quickly resume their positions.

"thanksss..." Ally stutters, she is bright red now.

"that's okay." I put my hand behind my neck and scratch it as to make it casual. I think so anyway.

So we try to carry on like nothing happened, but we can hear the gossips of everyone in the classroom, even Mr. Cary knows it. He says not so discreetly to the front table:

"they would make an adorable couple." The front table (Trish, Dez, Brooke and Elliot) agree and keep sneaking looks at both of us.

Me and Ally stare at him in disbelief.

"I meant they are making an abnormal compound with metal?" That came out more like a question.

Ally facepalms her self to keep herself from blushing. That does not work. Obviously I start to realise how close I am to her and move away slightly, looking around the classroom.

The bell rings. Thank you so much. Then, all is normal and all students rush out of the classroom after that mini awkward silence. Yikes.

Well let's see what surprises we have for lunch. and I'm not talking about the chicken surprise. Well you'll see what I mean soon.

(A/n:everyone that was a very awkward chapter... Well just keep reading envyNV's stories if you haven't already coz she's awshum. And phia514's and emmybretho's )

also I'm still open to ideas and the like, keep reviewing! Almost ten reviews!

Keep writing, keep shining and keep trying!

skinnyjeans&lattes

x


	7. The talk of the school

(A/n: sorry most of these chapters are in the future! And the science class just was adorable right? Im craving fudge right now. Sorry last chapter was short! and I have now got ten reviews! Thanks phia514 and emmybretho, who doesn't write stories! But all reviews are greatly appreciated.)

Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally characters except Elsie. and anything you recognise.

Austin in future:

After that science class, well I could definately say I could never look at Ally the same way. Ever again. In fact I was hopelessly in love with this...

This adorkable, beautiful, sweet, funny, effortlessly awesome, passionate and this list goes on. But I fell in love with the girl who just made me weak at her presence.

I can't just plainly state it, but I messed up my only chance with her.

"Austin... You're thinking aloud again." Dez deadpans. He's been texting someone... I think anyway.

"oh sorry Dez. I just really hate myself. I just want to just cry when I look at her because I know she won't ever love me again, well for who I was." I look out the window as I say this.

"Austin. I promise you, you and Ally were meant to be, I mean when you know Cassidy and you broke up... You were never this bad. You seriously need to be with her. and fast."

"Do you think I've tried that?! Dez! Im trying to find a way to bring back Ally. My Ally, to me." He flinches and just sighs. "No, sorry dez. I'm sorry it just-"

" I get it, but just tell me the rest of the story. Okay?" He just sounds forgiving. Ugh why does he stick around when I'm just really emotional at this moment? " because were best friends Austin, and really stop thinking aloud it's annoying."

Austin's POV:

Well science was awkward. Can't wait for lunch. Well me and Ally walk to our lockers and grab our lunches, hers being a pickle sandwich, strawberries and mini pancakes. Wait mini pancakes?

"So, I see you have pancakes!" (A/n:I say this a lot like if if someone has chocolate, I play the observation card)

"Austin, hmm you know I don't feel like pancakes today, maybe I'll throw them away." She walks towards them and I widen my eyes as she smirks. I quickly grab her waist and spin her towards me and grab the pancakes.

Oh, the position we're in. Well this is just awkward.

Ally's POV:

Austin stares at me for a few seconds then promptly picks me up and places me back on the ground. He scratches the back of his neck. How cute...

**Ally! Quit it! You're blushing... Again!**

But I can't help it. I just find him cute and adorable. He's not Dallas.

Well that was a tense moment. I feel everyone is staring at us, waiting to make a move, waiting for awkward conversation to gossip about. I sit down instead and he sits next to me... Even if there were empty seats on the table, he sat by me.

Austins POV:

Trish and Dez gives us the whatjusthappenedthere? Look and Ally seemed to notice and she was slowly turning a very very deep shade of red and she breaks the silence by eating her pickle sandwich.

I subconsciously shuffle a little closer to Ally when Dallas and Elliot sit by us as well as Kira and Brooke. Elliot gives us the kissy faces and Dallas lifts one eyebrow at us. Kira and Brooke take pictures of us.

Woah wait. I widen my eyes as they laugh at us and awwwwww at us. Because Ally feels very uncomfortable and is probably blending in with the strawberries in her lunch.

"So... Auslly, how was your science lesson in third period, eh?" Dez asks.

"..."

"yeah Ally, how was the couple making, I mean compound making going on?"

"I think that's enough for now. It's Ally's first day guys, come on!" I give evil glares at them. They don't seem very convincing.

"you're right, sorry Auslly." Trish states while trying to stifle a laugh.

great, just great.

"That's okay Trish. But obviously, all the attention shouldn't be on me and Alls here, right?"

Trish gives me a confused look.

"so what was up with you and Dez... Or should I say Trez?" I raise an eyebrow at them who widen their eyes and blush. Austin moon has own that round.

Ally's POV:

Thank goodness Austin did that, but I have a feeling Austin will not be safe if he's alone with Trish anytime soon.

Austin gets out of his chair and beckons me to go before any of the others notice, he walks me to our lockers and he gets his phone out. Wait? Is that a picture of me there? I look away before he notices Ive been looking at his phone.

**So the blonde hair wonder had his heart stolen first. Well that's new.**

I know...

before I knew what I was doing, I stole his phone and take a selfie of us. Wait? Was that me kissing Austin's cheek there? OMG. He looked so red and shocked. Awwwwww.

I send the picture to myself obviously and make it his background. I walk away slowly before he says anything. I look back as he smiles sheepishly and touches his cheek as he slowly turns pink.

I go to the girls bathroom and open the text with our picture on it. I'm very glad I'm in a cubicle. Because Trish, Brpoke and Kira walk in the bathroom too, they start to talk about something. Me and Austin.

"Did you see Austin out there?"

"Yeah, he looks so funny! Touching his cheek..."

"Wait. Did Ally and him-"

"NO WAY!"

"They seriously need to go out on a date."

"yeah the guys will help obviously."

"lemme text Dez," Trish obviously says that. "he says he will help!"

Then an eruption of screams appeared.

What did I get myself in to?

Ally In future:

"I still have that picture. Get me my phone Elsie please?"

Elsie obliges and grabs my phone and hands it over to me.

I open my phone which reveals the picture on my background.

"Awwwww that's cute." Elsie fangirls. Like Trish did when Dez asked her out. Oh you didn't know about that. Well spoiler alert!

Oh, Dez texted me. He says:

Hey Alls,

before you ignore me, just hear me out and listen to this.

Dez. :)

(a/n:whats the text about? Oooooooohhhh suspense in the air! Like I say, reviews are welcome! Thanks for the people who follow/fave my story! I just realised people could do that! Aha. I'm so stupid. Anyways thanks!)

Keep writing, keep shining and keep trying!

SkinnyJeans&Lattes!


	8. Videos and Confessions

(A/n: hey! This story has 11 reviews! Thanks again to the same people!)

*cough* 1763 words including author notes with no filler songs! Longest chapter!

disclaimer: don't own anything you don't recognise.

Ross Lynch would be my husband if I owned austin and Ally. Just saying ㈳4xx

Ally In Future:

I'm hesitant to listen to Dez. I mean he's sweet but I may end up doing something I regret because even though he is nuts, he is very very very persuasive.

I open a file he sent. Probably his new goat, Gertrude. Or his Goldfish, Quesadilla. Because that's Trish's favourite food! Haha.

i should really do something other than read those texts.

He texts me before I open it.

To: AllyMoon. (Ally: Did Austin do that?)

**You still love him.**

shut up.

Anyway. The message states:

_Hey, before you open the file, just make sure your volume is on._

_Dez! :)_

_P.S yes, Elsie can listen._

Hmm. Well okay. He probably is at Austin's house then. Well here it goes...

Ally's POV:

Dez texted me something. Well something to do while the girls scream.

To:AllyDawson:)

_Hey, listen to this, okay? Have earphones on coz I think I know where you are. And Trish and the girls can't possibly know your there right? ;)_

_Dez :) _

_P.S before you ask, I saw you walk away from Austin._

Okay then...

This file is a Video? Maybe he filmed his pet goose. What? We talked a bit before the fiasco of the mini pancakes. Haha.

This is a video of Austin. I raise an eyebrow. He looks so funny and awkward standing there. I don't think he realises Dez is filming him.

_"Dez what are you doing?"_

_"Oh, texting Trish, why?"_

_"Just wondering..."_

_"So... About what happened earlier... Care to explain?"_

_"whaaaaaaaaaaaat? I don't know what you're talking about." He scratches the back of his neck and blushes... Awkward..._

_"Ummm... Well what was the whaaaaaaat? About then?" He mocks austin and I can tell he has a smirk on his face. Oh Dez._

_"Okay but just don't tell anyone, okay?_

_"Okay..."_

_"I think I like her... No I mean like-like her... Like the movies. I say like a lot."_

_"that is what happens when you like somebody Austin. Ally is a perfect match for you." I blush at this comment._

_I think the girls told Dez to make Austin confess to the camera and now they are listening behind my door. I pause the video and go outside and tell them they can watch._

_"I know it's really cliche... But what can I say. I guess Cassidy didn't make me feel like this instantly. But Ally, she's just wonderful." He sighs... And smiles._

Then he touches his cheek. I smile. Kira notices.

"ERMAGERRHHDD. YOU KISSED HIM!"

"Shut up Kira." I glare at her. I don't think anyone takes it seriously. So we carry on watching the video.

_"Well Dez, like I said, she makes me go weak and I have the urge to smile every time she's around, even if I've met her yesterday."_

_"I think you should ask her out."_

_"I don't think she likes me the same way. I mean she could get any guy." He sighs and opens his locker. He opens his phone and smiles. Dez obviously saw the photo._

_"See look at this," Dez takes his phone out and shows him the picture and shows the camera. I blush and widen my eyes. The girls fangirl quietly. "Austin, I think she likes you too."_

_"Maybe, I'll give it a shot."He grins. How adorable._

_Then the video stops._

" omg you two would be a perfect couple..." they say simultaneously. Yippee. But at least I got a chance.

" Okay... Maybe I like him... Sorta? I don't know. I'm just scared. My ex... Well he..."

The girls stop and listen. They change their expressions. " maybe i'll tell you later. I'm just not ready." They nod their heads.

Trish just keeps on going on her phone. Smiling.

"Well Dez seems to be taking up Trish's time."

"whaaaaat. Besides Ally, I think you should go outside to your locker." She exclaims. The girls smile and just squee. Wow. Something is going on.

I walk out the toilets and I find myself tripping over Dez's... Yeah what the hell is that?

I expect to fall on the floor but find myself on Austin's chest. On the floor. Really. Trish.

I quickly get up on the floor and brush off some imaginary dust as does Austin.

There is now an awkward silence that accompanies us as all the people around us are expecting something.

"Sorry, I didn't see you there." I twirl some of my hair as he scratches his neck. And I have a feeling we are both blushing. Aaacck..

"Haha..." He says back. "I was actually looking for you, I was wondering if you... Umm," I nodded my head expectantly

"Yes?"

"Well I was wondering if you were busy tonight, maybe I could invite you over my house, for dinner... Like a neighbour welcoming thing? Well, if that's okay with you."

"Well my boyfriend and I were gonna skype (a/n: don't own) tonight."

"Oh." He hangs his head and starts to open his mouth.

"aha, I'm joking, i'm not busy tonight. And I don't have a boyfriend." He sighs in relief. "What about 5:30 you can pick me up?"

"Yeah sure. I'd like that." We are literally centimetres apart. Is it hot in here? I kiss his cheek on the same place, then turn around to my locker, leaving a shocked, happy Austin.

Ally in future:

I loved that I made the first move then. I would never cease to surprise him. I open the file and listen intently.

The video is of Austin, he's reading my letter. Oh.

(Parts of the letter are in bold.)

_**"Dear Austin, **she __wrote to me! I can't believe it. Maybe she'll forgive m- what? __**I'm sorry. I want to forgive you. I really do. **__No Ally! I'm the same guy you fell in love with! I never meant to lash out on you! Or do it. No please. __**I'm sorry that I will never reach your standards. **__But. I just wanted to prove to you I still love you, not that I was sorry, because I was planning something for the sorry. _**I still love you.,"**

His expression was just so full of pain. Something I had never seen before.

_"Really? But- __**But it just doesn't feel right anymore. **__What?! No please!"_

He starts to breakdown. He starts to cry. I've never seem him cry.

_**"I hope you're happy with Cassidy?" **_

His eyes widen as he looks to the window and continues.

_"I never loved Cassidy the way I loved you." _

It was barely a whisper.

_"**yours truly, The girl next door."**_

He drops the letter on his bed and sits down by the window and is forehead taps it. He sniffles.

_"She was my girl next door. I've screwed up. Why did I meet her? But I was bound to anyway, I mean come on she lives next door to me." _

He sinks to the ground and balls one of his hands into a fist as it reveals his tear-stained face. He ruffles up his hair. I love it he does that.

_"You know Austin I think you should stop thinking out loud. You know I'm still here."_

_"Oh sorry Dez. Anyway well science that day... Let's just say I realised then I fallen for her. Even if I've met her for a day. Was that so bad?"_

_"You tell Ally all those things you said about her just now. I mean it's not gonna get her trusting you again but it's a good start. Or write her another song? And no austin. I mean you and Ally belong together. And to be honest. Even for a day with Ally, you looked happier than I've ever seen you since... Y'know Cassidy."_

_"I just want to hold her one last time if she will never be mine again."_

I realise I've been crying, I have been crying as Elsie hugs me from behind.

_"I know it's not like I'm never gonna see her again, what hurts the most is that I see her everyday, which reminds that I've hurt her. It hurts to look at her because I love her so much. I haven't felt that ever before Dez."_

The video stops. I'm just shocked, I never knew Austin felt that way, I'm Such a jerk! Why would I do that to the boy I love?

Dez texts again.

_Ally, look at your window. _

_Dez :)_

There's a paper aeroplane. It's from Austin.

Austin's POV:

It's gonna be my first date with Ally soon! My parents are gonna meet her, wow. Well just say it's a neighbourly dinner?

I send Ally a paper aeroplane asking if she's ready yet, as it is 6:20.

She replies with a simple yes, she'll be waiting and she adds that Elsie will be coming but she needs pick an outfit.

Girls.

I run downstairs and I open the door to... Wow.

A beautiful Ally. She looks amazing. I'm literally speechless.

My sister runs downstairs, she sees Ally and says:

"Wow Austin, Ally is really pretty, you didn't tell me she was like a princess!"

"Penny. Seriously? Anyway, Elsie will be coming soon so you two can play and-"

"You and Ally can kiss isn't that right Austin?"

I blush. Why do I blush so much?

Austin in Future:

That date was the first of many. I'm just glad I got to share those experiences with Ally, even if I don't get to call her mine anymore.

I write in a paper aeroplane to Ally, just one more chance. Here we go.

(a/n: well that was just emotional. I promise here will be a chapter on Dallas and Cassidy's mistakes and one of what happened between Auslly! Next chapter is about the date then I skip a few months later or weeks. Anyway thanks again!)

Keep writing, keep shining and keep trying!

SkinnyJeans&Lattes!

Xx


	9. Reconciliations and Roses

(a/n: i meant 5:20 on the last chapter not 6:20 aha. I've been given a request to carry on 'when our dreams come true' but yeah i'll do one last chapter for it :) Everyone please read anybodies fanfiction that i keep on recommending, because they are amazeballs! yes i did just say that. This where we know what the hell Austin Moon did to Ally, aswell as the date.)

Disclaimer: I don't own Austin, Ally or anything you recognise!

Austin in Future:

I write to Ally:

_Hey Ally,_

_I'm so sorry for everything. I'm sorry I ever said those things to you. I meant the opposite. I promise you, really. I have been thinking about how you're holding up, I'm just hoping you're doing better than me. _

_If you want to know why I've sent this... It's because I really messed up, and you don't want to see me at the moment made me resort to this letter._

_I want to just confess what I said wasn't true and I really regret saying those things, also I really regret taking your songbook and reading it... then reading it aloud to the school... because I thought you were cheating on me. But honestly Ally, after I did those stupid things, I should never of taken you for granted and I shouldn't of thought of you in that way because I was being the overprotective jealous type._

_Just to let you know, I really didn't see the date on the top of the entry and I'm a sucky reader. But I know that's no excuse._

_When I said those horrible things... I really wanted to say this:_

_But just to say, I fell in love with you from the day we first met, I know it sounded so cliche, but I really just wanted us to be._

_When I came over your house to help you unpack... I saw the pancake mix and I immediately knew you would become mine. I just felt it. Don't ask me how. _

_I love it how Elsie looks exactly like you. I love how she loves you no matter what. I'm so sorry that I said the worst about her, it wasn't right._

_And Cassidy? She was my ex, I promise I don't like her anymore. I was just scared you were going to break up with me first when I heard about Dallas. Cassidy was a songwriter but she wasn't as good you will ever be. _

_Ally, you will never reach my standards because you've already gone past them. I mean look at you, I was scared everyday that you were going to find someone better than me, so I had the guts to ask you out. I know 4 months later after we met was just too long, I wish I asked you sooner._

_Plus, I sent you the song because it proves how much I love you, I would prefer it that you know but don't forgive me than if you did forgive me and I didn't actually love you._

_And for the record, I changed because... I had a surprise lined up for you, I distanced myself away from you because I would've probably tell you the surprise. And even if we don't get back together, I seriously understand. Besides, I'm gonna keep the surprise going because that would be selfish if I didn't do it because we broke up._

_One more thing Ally,_

_If we work it out, can we still be good friends? Maybe not best friends if you want. But I want to start again. Meet me where we first met? If you want to._

_See you later,_

_Blondie. Or Austin Moon._

_x_

Except I don't send that. I keep it on my desk. I srunch it up and leave it.

I instead go outside to the first place we met. I know I didn't send the paper aeroplane. Oh shoot. I left Dez in my house. He's probably eating something with his goat. Well I just sit on the bench nearest to where we met and I set a red rose next to me. I sit for 5 minutes and I walk away. I mean she's not gonna turn up, she couldn't read the aeroplane because I didn't send it to her. Something hits my head as I walk away. I look to the ground behind me. It's a paper aeroplane.

I open it up, expecting it to be from Ally. I mean she wouldn't-

It is from Ally.

_Hey Blondie,_

_Before you ask, Dez told me to look at my window. As I was walking and I saw you, I realised Dez probably sent it as it looked very crumpled. But just to say, Austin Monica Moon,_

**I wince at that part.**

_I think I can forgive you. But it may take a little bit of time. But I think we could give us one more shot. _

_I don't want anything else. And for the record, I'm glad I live next door to you and I'm glad I had that pancake mix. I'm glad you finally asked me out even if it was a very long four month wait. I'm just glad I was close to you even if we weren't going out before you asked. I'm sorry I doubted you aswell. I should've known you were the jealous type... haha. Well could you blame a girl for trying to set the mood?_

_Anyway I love you more than I can say because I never actually told you this... I kinda liked you when we met as well, I was proved right when we had that "moment" by our lockers. I can't promise you that we can be good friends... because I still love you so much that being friends won't work out for me. _

_From _

_The girl next door._

_x_

I think I end up smiling after I read that letter. Something fell out my hand. It was a picture of me and Ally by our lockers. Huh, I look very red. Ally's eyes look adorable when she kissed my cheek. I turn around to find that the rose it gone. I find Ally standing next to me, she was holding my hand. I smile at her. I let go of her hand.

"Hi, I'm Austin Moon." I offer my hand.

"Hi, I'm Ally Dawson." She shakes my hand. We hold hands on the way home, the sun sets on time and I kiss Ally's cheek as I take a picture, but instead I find her lips and kiss her long and slowly.

"So, do you wanna hang out tomorrow? As friends?" I smirk at her, she plays along too.

"Yeah sure pick me up at 1:00?"She leans in, she doesn't kiss me, or gives me a peck. I lick my lips and she walks away. I can see the smirk on her face even if she isn't looking at me.

Austin's POV:

I invite Ally in to my house, after what my sister said and when Elsie finally arrived. My Mum and Dad greet Elsie and Ally. My Mum gives me looks and makes a heart with the shape of her hands. I scowl at her and realise I'm blushing and so is Ally because she widens her eyes and smiles nervously.

We go into Penny's room because Elsie and Penny want Ally to do their make-up. I can see her doing that when she's older...

**Because she'll be your wife, eh Austin?**

Hey, you can't blame me for trying. Ally does Penny's make-up with some make-uppy stuff and the same for Elsie. What?! I don't know what type of make-up is what. And I would like to keep it that way. My Mum makes us Italian!

"I love Italian!" Ally exclaims, she's like a little child... adorable. "Come on before I eat all of your food!"

She's cute and funny without trying to be.

We go downstairs and my Mum pulls me aside.

"Austin, even if you deny it, try and make your blushing and smiles more discreet, because I heard you just say she's cute and funny without trying to be." She mocks.

"Haha. Very funny." I dead pan at her.

I walk back as Ally sets out the table and food, she looks like she doesn't mind. "Ally! Let me help you!" I grab some plates, she raises one of her eyebrows and carries on. I grab a plate and she grabs it... and our hands touch. That felt electrifying. No sparks, just a buzz of energy just waved over me. I felt warm and I blush.

"cough, AUSLLY!" Penny and Elsie not so discreetly point out. No, my mum joined in as well. Why thank you very much.

Well we all sit down, eat some spaghetti. I try to steal one of Ally's Garlic bread but she slaps my hand away.

"Austin, get your own!"

"Don't worry, I learnt the hard way too." Elsie empathises. I glare and pout at Ally as she eats the garlic bread I nearly stole.

"So, Ally, do you and Austin go to the same school?" My Dad asks.

"Yes! It's a nice school, and I have the same classes as Austin so it isn't too bad." She replies back, with a smile.

"That's nice, Austin, are you being nice to Ally?" My Mum teases.

Me and Ally widen our eyes. She's the first to blush. I scratch my neck.

"Umm yeah." I say back, I think it came out as a squeak.

My Parents, Elsie and Penny laugh and Ally lets out a little giggle.

I face-palm myself.

We soon finish our dinner and what a coincidence, me and Ally have to wash up, and my Mum winks at us.

"She has watched too many Ryan Gosling films." I say to myself.

"I HEARD THAT!" My Mum sing songs.

Ally washes the dishes and I put them away. I put on the radio and I just end up singing it while Ally hums along.

"Hey Alls?"

"Yeah?"

"How come you don't sing?"

"Umm, I may or may not have stage fright."

"Ally, I'm not going to make fun of you, I promise."

"Okay, thanks. But you are not going to get me to sing for you, okay?"

"Is that a challenge I hear?"

"No Aus-"

"CHALLENGE ACCEPTED!"

(A/n: So what, i watch HIMYM!)

Austin in Future:

I managed to make her sing at one point. She is a really good singer, it's just I don't know why she has it. I'm gonna try and find out.

(a/n: is this long enough? Someone try and guess in the reviews why Ally has stage fright! I will shout out the closest answer!)

Keep writing, keep shining and keep trying!

SkinnyJeans&Lattes!

X


	10. The Last Bump In The Road

(A/N: Hey... I finally updated! whoohoo... got over my little episode of writer's block and you've probably seen me reviewing a lot of stories... and anywho...)

Disclaimer: Don't own anything but Elsie and Penny.

* * *

Ally's POV:

"CHALLENGE ACCEPTED!"

Oh no. no no no no. He can't do this! I mean that's why me and Dal...

**Oh babe. Dallas I know. I know I will regret this but... you are gonna need my help.**

And don't you know it.

**But seriously. I don't want us to crumble again. Blondie seems okay and stuff.**

Oooh you have a crush on him.

**Technically you do so I automatically do aswell. Just saying.**

Touche.

Well do you want to know what happened?

* * *

_"Ally... I think you should sing! Your songs are pretty cool..." Dallas pleaded. He is so sweet._

_"Umm Dallas, I'm not a good singer!"_

_"Well I love hearing your voice everyday, I guess your voice when its singing would be beautiful."_

_"Thanks..." I lightly kiss his cheek._

_"Babe! We should do a duet in the talent show!" _

_"No thanks..."_

_"Ally, PLEASSSEEE!"_

_"AWH... okay then Dal."_

_He picked me up and spun me around, he is so sweet... Ally and Dallas... or Dallas and Ally. We just are perfect for each other._

* * *

_"Okay babe, you ready for this?"_

_"Yes. As ready as I'll ever be..."_

_"Oh. And I'm not singing."_

_"What?!"_

_The curtains were open while this occured._

_I was stared at. Dallas smirked._

_"Next up is Ally Dawson!"_

_"Well... didn't someone tell you?"_

_Then I felt tons of ketchup dumped all over me. "Yeah babe, thanks for that A in English, and oh look here's your little sister to join you!"_

_He pushes Elsie into the ketchup. I don't care if it was me... if it's Elsie, no one will survive. I stand towards him and slap his sorry ass. He looks at me in shock and everyone laughs at him._

_"Awwh Ally, she's your only family! How pathetic, isn't it Brooke?"_

_"Yeah Dal!" Brooke? My best friend? How could she do this?!_

_"Oh yeah I'm sorry Ally..." She looks genuinely guilty but I stare at her in disbelief. The rest of the audience seem to do the same._

_"You were supposed to be my best friend. Even you couldn't do me one favour?"_

_"Yeah, I found something better, prettier, more popular and not a nerd."_

_"Well I'm moving to Miami tomorrow. Good luck finding someone to pay for your phone bills, because you obviously found someone else to do it for you. And Brooke? $16 a month, ends in 2 years!"_

_I walk out of here with Elsie with my head held high and never look back._

(A/n: this didn't turn out the way I planned but Ally is rich though... so yeah.)

* * *

"Um... Alls? You okay?" I fade out of the flashback into Austin's worried eyes. I mean yeah I like him but I'm not head over heels for him.

"Yeah..." I smile. Hes not convinced. That backfired.

"You can tell me anytime you want okay?" He brings me into a hug.

"Say CHEESE!" Penny, Elsie and Mrs. Moon shout. Oh joy.

Austin quickly grabs the camera and runs with it and hides away in his room.

"So... Ally... What were you and Austin doing?" To my surprise that was Mimi.

"I could hear you from behind the door." I deadpan. Especially to Elsie as she isn't the most discreet at spying on people. She sheepishly smiles.

BEEP! That was my phone.

_Come upstairs. Please?_

_-Blondie x_

That was my cue to get out, and while the girls are looking at my phone.

"Keep it PG okay Alls?" Mrs. Moon purposely drags out the Alls.

"ALLS IS MY NICKNAME FOR HER, OKAY?!" Austin shouts. (A/n: that line is from lovestories98)

"Oh he's got it bad..." They all squeal. I sigh and head upstairs.

I knock on the door with the large music note on with an 'A', which strangely looks like my door.

I walk into Austin looking at the picture of us, he notices I've come in and flicks to another one. Of him and... another girl?

"Who's that? Your Girllfrieeeeend?"

(A/n: I recognise that moment from somewhere, can't remember it?)

"Ex, Actually." He sighs.

"Not over her huh?"

"Until I met you." He mutters. I think that's what he said?

"What?"

"Um. Cabbage soup." I raise an eyebrow and give him the 'areyoukiddingme?' look.

"What's her name?"

"Cassidy..."

"Oh, she seems nice."

"Yes. She was wonderful, but the feelings weren't mutual."

"Oh, huh. That's like Dallas."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"Don't be, I cancelled his phone contract and took his credit card... $236.76 in debt so far."

He tilts his head back as he laughs freely, his hair falling into place... I stare at him and his face as his smile widens.

**Seems like you're both perfect for each other!**

I hear some giggles.

"You can come out now girls, Mimi, you too."

"Aww.. Elsie!" They come into the room sheepishly and Penny has that adorable smile Austin has...

**Yeah...**

He's mine!

**He's ours.**

Whatever! Anyway the girls soon leave and it's just us two again.

"So... Cassidy, huh?"

"Well..."

Austin's POV: (Finally!)

"Well..." Should I tell her?

**She went through pretty much the same thing, just do it. It'll feel like she's closer to us.**

* * *

_"Hey Cassidy, yep. Sure, 12:30 okay? Okay bye!"_

_I was on the phone to my Cassidy. She is my amazing, musically talented girlfriend. We just arranged a mini lunch date! I'm coming early to her house to surprise her though! I know... I'm a nice guy. _(A/n: you know that scene!)

_It takes me 5 minutes so it's 12:00! I open the door silently, with a bunch of flowers, her favourite kinds! Pink Orchids... (A/n: HIMYM fans...) _

_Wait?_

_"Oh, Elliot..."_

_"Come on Cass. Say my name!"_

_I open the door to reveal my girlfriend and her neighbour?_

_I drop the flowers and they see me. I shake my head and simply say:_

_"Have fun in California, Girlfriend." After all... she is gonna move there because of her scholarship._

_"Austin! Wait!"_

_"Cassidy? You have a boyfriend? I can't believe it!" Elliot didn't know? Was I the friend? _

_"How many other guys Cassidy?" If she did it to Elliot, then she would've done it to more._

_"Austin don't leave me!"_

_"HOW MANY?"_

_"2."_

_"Of course, and I was the virgin who was naive enough to realise that I was being cheated on."_

_"Don't say that!"_

_"Happy Anniversary Cassidy Lee." I throw my spare key to the ground._

_I walk out of her house._

* * *

"I'm sorry Austin. You truly deserve better."

"Ally, she was so special. She was just like you... minus the cheating part," I laugh bitterly "but you two look so different."

"There's gonna be a girl somewhere, waiting for you Austin. She'll cherish you with all her heart, she'll talk about you non-stop and not ever, will she go after someone else because you would of captivated her heart and she will be so scared that you will leave her."

"Maybe I've already met her."

I look at my clock, it's 9:00! Well Ally and Elsie soon leave and well my head can't get out of thoughts of the brunette.

* * *

Ally In future:

I remember I said that to him. I think I was talking about myself.

I wanted that girl to be me so badly. I was just wishing everyday after that dinner for the next four months for that. And now I got that.

I remember the countless songs I wrote, the study "dates" I've had with him. Just made my heart ache even more, and I thought he didn't feel the same.

And boy was I wrong.

* * *

(A/n: thank you so much for your patience, and your lovely lovely reviews!

Inovermyheadinlove, emmybretho, Phia514, emmieem01 (love your stories btw!), and the random guest!)

Maybe up to 30 reviews and I'll post a new chapter soon!

Keep writing, Keep shining and Keep trying!

SJ&Ls!xx


End file.
